Una muggle: En tiempos merodeadores
by AdrianaBarreraS
Summary: Proveniente de un mundo común como el de nosotros, Ariana pasa el tiempo leyendo historias de Harry Potter. Pero todo cambia y de pronto esta en ese mundo mágico, fingiendo ser algo que no es solo para estar un poco mas de tiempo ahí, en la época de los Merodeadores.
1. ¿Zambulléndome en la irrealidad?

**1**

**¿Zambulléndome en la irrealidad?**

¿Cómo saber si no es mas que una fantasía o un sueño absurdo, un delirio producto de tu mente?

Ghostgirl.

En la parte norte de la calle Maysoule, en Londres una prestigiosa escuela de natación brinda servicio la mayor parte del año, así sus socios no tienen limitaciones de tiempo y pueden disfrutar un tiempo allí que en sus casas sufriendo el temporal.

Pero por supuesto había sus excepciones: Ariana con una complexión mediana, el pelo y ojos castaños oscuros podía considerarse como una chica común y corriente. Llevaba un sweater vino que le llegaba a medio muslo, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis de bota, debajo de todo aquello tenia puesto el uniforme de natación. No era necesario decir que Ariana, como en cualquier primer día de clase se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, constantemente consultando su reloj de muñeca que ahora marcaba las 5:20 de la tarde, lanzando un suspiro de resignación abandono la piscina principal saliendo tanto en busca de sus amigas quienes seguramente no tardarían en llegar como para encontrar alguna distracción, rápidamente algo capto su atención: una maquina de snacks le brindarían el método efectivo para calmar sus nervios.

— Ahí están — Dijo con alivio minutos después cuando Sydney y Katherine llegaron. — ¿Dónde estaban? Creí que no llegarían, cinco minutos mas y…

— Kath se encontró con Jared, ya sabes — Sydney rodó los ojos, después hecho una mirada a la Piscina. — ¿Están seguras que quieren hacer esto? — No muy convencida de querer meterse al agua sobretodo por el clima.

— Tenemos que ponernos en forma para el baile. — Alego Kath. — Vamos, el profesor no tardara en llegar y tenemos que estar listas.

Katherine fue quien convenció a sus amigas de apuntarse, al ser temporada otoñal el costro era inferior pero tanto Ariana como Sydney sospechaban que se trataba mas por que la clase era mixta y según ella; el profesor tenia un cuerpo superior al de cualquier dios griego.

— ¿No pensaras que voy a desnudarme aquí o si? — Alego Sydney observando como Ariana y Kath ya estaban a mitad de camino en quitarse la ropa.

— Pues mas te vale, no pienso ir a los cambiadores, Kath no me hagas esa cara — Pidió al verla poner ojos llorosos. — Aggh ¡Esta bien! Pero mas vale que lleves puesto el uniforme, el tiempo aquí es valioso, sobretodo cuando se trata de Damián, Ariana tu quédate aquí, si él llega y no ve a nadie se marchara ¡Eso! es lo ultimo que quiero.

— Esta bien, ¿Pero que hago mientras tanto?

— Lo evidente, meterte al agua y patalear, estarás calentando — Respondió pisándole los talones a Sydney, en el pasillo grito — ¡No tardamos!

Suspiro profundamente, sentándose en el borde de la piscina comprobó que el agua permanecía templada, el extraño juego de luces y sombras que reflejaba el liquido le animo a zambullirse. Al principio, sostenida por el borde de la piscina comenzó a chapotear pero pasados unos minutos, confiada, se soltó, provocando con ello que la distancia entre ella y la orilla se incrementara, la profundidad de la alberca era tal que los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban los azulejos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kath, Syd!— Grito esperando que sus amigas la escucharan. — ¡¿Me escuchan?

En realidad no le importaba, podía estar de pie hasta que llegaran sus amigas y la rescataran pero si el profesor u otro estudiante llegaban antes que ellas seria demasiado bochornoso, haciendo un esfuerzo trato de que las puntas de sus pies se arrastraran pero con ello solo consiguió sentir un fuerte tiron en su pantorrilla «¡Diablos! Que no sea un calambre —pensó — ¡Por favor!» Trato de mover el pie derecho aunque solo consiguió mas rigidez y la constatación de que lo era.

—¡Kath, Syd! —Volvio a gritar, al mirar sus pies se llevo un gran susto, pues, en su tobillo alcanzo a vislumbrar una extremidad parecida a la de un pulpo « No, es imposible, aquí no hay nada de eso, ese snack seguro estaba caducado» Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de ser jalada a las profundidades de la pileta.

Instantáneamente le vino el pánico al abrir los ojos y no encontrar la claridad de la piscina, pero a pesar de ello trato de vislumbrar los azulejos aunque nuevamente la visión de un tentáculo emergiendo de esa oscuridad y que se enredaba en su cintura le hizo gritar, consiguiendo que al tratar de gritar el aire de su boca saliera expedido en forma de burbujas, su corazón ya desembocado hizo que luchara con todas sus fuerzas contra la extremidad, miles de pensamientos cruzaban al mismo tiempo por su mente pero el mas importante era que el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones no permanecería mucho tiempo allí y si no salía pronto moriría ahogada. Forcejeo de todas las maneras posibles pero el acto reflejo de respirar gano, inhalando agua en lugar de aire, su nariz y pulmones ardieron, aquella sensación era la mas dolorosa que había sentido en su vida, no quería ahogarse, mucho menos por culpa de un calamar que ni siquiera debía existir.

Ariana arañando aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cerro los ojos para no ver como seria devorada por el molusco; después una tibia brisa se impacto por todo su cuerpo, sorprendida abrió los ojos casi al mismo segundo que comenzaba a toser desesperadamente, tratando de llenar nuevamente sus pulmones con el preciado aire y alejarse del tentáculo que ya desaparecía en la profundidad de un lago «¿Un lago? ¡Que suced…» Para su sorpresa no encontró la instalación donde debería estar, en lugar de ello observo como a su alrededor se extendía una gran cantidad de verde y una gran edificación, un castillo que le recordaba mucho a otro.

—¿Hogwarts? —Susurro con la garganta lastimada, colocándose de pie. —¿Cómo es que este castillo se parece tanto a Hogwarts? Y ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

De nuevo su mente se vio envuelta en miles de pensamientos, algunos coherentes pero la mayoría absurdos, se pellizco queriendo saber si dormía pero para ella eso dolía. «Supongamos que ese castillo es Hogwarts, para empezar ante mis ojos solo serian ruinas por ser una muggle y… ¡Esto no debería existir! — Pensó enojada por que se dejaba guiar por lo menos coherente —¡Mejor busca una explicación de que rayos paso y donde estas! Debe haber alguien en ese castillo».

Por lo visto tendría que caminar varios metros y después buscar a alguien, posiblemente le tacharían de loca pero mejor eso a estar el resto del día en un lugar que no conocía, conteniendo el frío que sentía hecho a andar colina arriba. Escucho voces y risas, aliviada siguió el ruido encontrándose a cinco chicos vestidos de forma extraña, uno de ellos tirado en el suelo completamente rígido, soltó un gritito que llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

—¿Y tu quien rayos eres, y que haces aquí? —Pregunto uno de ellos, era guapo; el pelo negro lo llevaba de forma que le hacia parecer elegante, acentuaba su rostro orgulloso.

—E-eh soy Ariana y… «¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mi!» disculpen pero podrían decirme ¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Dónde estas? En Hogwarts obviamente —Respondio otro chico, Ariana paseo sus ojos por la vestimenta que llevaban, era tal cual como la descrita en Hogwarts y el tenia un parecido muy exacto a Harry Potter, incluso llevaban varitas.

—Ya, miren en verdad estoy muy confundida y no ayudan en mucho ¿Están en un juego de Rol?

—¿Juego de rol?— Aquel joven tenia un aspecto pálido y llevaba unos arañazos en la mejilla.

—Si, el es ¿Harry, no? Aunque… —Lo que realmente llamo su atención es que el quinto chico, aun permanecía en el piso sumamente quieto—. ¿Quién es él?¿Severus? ¿Esta bien? — Para ella la situación ya era mas que desesperante, no sabia donde estaba y ellos no abandonaban su papel.

—Oh, conoces a Quejicus, pero ya sabras que el esta perfectamente bien —Exclamo el que se parecia a Harry, despues apunto al chico y exlamo — ¡Levicorpus!

Un rayo plateado salio de la varita y el cuerpo rígido quedo colgando de los tobillos, Ariana retrocedió mareada por lo que veía, comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza, todo eso se estaba volviendo mas retorcido, alzo su brazo apuntándolos.

—¿Us- ustedes en verdad son Remus, James, Sirius y Peter?— Aunque confundidos los cuatro asintieron — ¿Y, en verdad esto es Hogwarts?

Nuevamente asintieron, las emociones acumuladas y las cosas vistas terminaron por provocar en que Ariana se desplomara antes ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Algunos estarán enterados que fue criticada en Los malos fics y sus autores, decidí re-escribir la historia tanto por las peticiones de que alargara los capítulos, como por las criticas que aunque dolorosas fueron constructivas para mi y la historia, también tome la decisión de pedir en ese mismo foro la ayuda de un BETA (Ojala lo encuentre pronto y alguien se atreva) Pido una enorme disculpa a ustedes, mis lectores que son lo mas importante pero espero que sepan comprender que esta decisión ayudara de hacer este fic uno bueno (Ojala el mejor) Por favor, tengan paciencia. Y disculpen las molestias.


	2. El Mejor mago de todos los tiempos

**2**

**-El Mejor mago de todos los tiempos-**

_Todo lo que llamamos real está hecha de cosas que no puede considerarse como real._

Niels Henrik David Bohr.

—¿Pero cómo fue que logro entrar, Dumbledore? ¡Es imposible! —Era la voz severa y asustada de una mujer—. Nadie puede aparecerse, ¿Acaso rompió las barreras?

—Me temo Minerva, que eso es algo que ni siquiera yo me explico, tendremos que aguardar para escuchar su versión —Ariana prestaba atención a las voces que discutían en aquella obscuridad—, ahora haz el favor de mandar a los chicos a sus respectivos dormitorios y decirles que se encuentra bien.

—De acuerdo, Albus. —Se escucharon pasos alejándose.

Uno o dos minutos después el silencio martilleaba sus oídos, parecía que se había quedado con aquel hombre llamado Dumbledore, entonces todo encajo y sus ojos se abrieron del golpe.

—Buenas noches. —Le saludo un anciano, mostraba una sonrisa amable, tenía los ojos azules enmarcados por gafas de media luna y miraban fijamente a la joven.

Ariana le miro asombrada, era absurdo que pudiera ver a Dumbledore. Entonces recordó todo lo acontecido después de que se metiera en la piscina.

—¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién es usted? Es imposible que usted sea Dumbledore y aquellos chicos…

—Tranquilízate, de lo contrario Pomfrey me sacara antes de que podamos aclarar tus dudas, ahora bebe esto, te hará bien —dijo tendiéndole un vaso, este sonrío —. Es una poción calmante, confía en mí.

A regañadientes tomo el vaso que le tendía y sorbió un poco, estaba de acuerdo con él, quería aclarar sus dudas rápidamente, poco a poco se sintió como si aquellos problemas en su cabeza pesaran menos, incluso sonrió.

—Muy bien, me alegra de que por fin despertaras, aunque lamento que tus sospechas sobre mi sean ciertas, soy Albus Dumbledore —Menciono tendiéndole la mano, esta vez la chica no entro en shock.

—Yo soy Ariana, es un honor conocerlo, eso creo... —susurro, estrechando aquella mano—. Lo digo porque no se cómo llegue aquí, porque ¿Esto es Hogwarts, cierto?.

—Así es, y es un hecho que me intriga, ya que nadie puede romper las protecciones que posee este lugar, nadie a excepción de mí. Considero que tienes una explicación o al menos podrías relatarme lo que sucedió antes de que llegaras aquí.

—Es que… no sé cómo empezar, todo es muy confuso y demasiado extraño para ser verdad.

—Creo que sería mejor por el comienzo —Dumbledore sonrío— No juzgare nada de que lo digas, te escuchare abiertamente.

Ariana comenzó a relatar todo: La primera práctica de natación que tenia, el calambre, lo que parecía ser el tentáculo de un calamar jalándola, su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrar oscuridad, como estuvo a punto de ahogarse y morir, cuando escucho a los chicos, su sorpresa y negación de saber que ellos eran quienes decían ser o el castillo, su desmayo.

—Por eso todo esto es tan extraño señor, supongo que ya se percato de que yo soy… —Tomo una gran bocanada de aire— soy una muggle, conozco algunas cosas: como que alguien como yo no puede ver el castillo, simplemente serian ruinas.

Dumbledore permaneció unos minutos en silencio, lo que Ariana aprovecho para mirar el lugar, real o no, le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otra parte del castillo que no fuera la enfermería, aunque tener de compañía al director compensaba un poco.

—Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que sabes de Hogwarts y sus estudiantes?¿Tienes algún familiar mágico que te hablara sobre esto?

—Solo están mis padres pero no son magos o squibs —Permaneció un momento sin saber que decir, estaba el hecho de que para ella todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento solo existía en 7 libros, que en su realidad las personas eran comunes, pero el hecho más raro, si es que podía ser así era que ella había viajado al pasado— ¿Podría decirme la fecha en que estamos?

—Es miércoles 19 de Octubre de 1977.

—Bueno el día y fecha son ciertos, pero creo que hay muchas cosas que debería saber —Sonrió, citando las palabras del mismo Albus— "La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado"

—Muy bien dicho —dijo Dumbledore, se mostraba interesado—, te pido que continúes.

—No creo que en mi familia haya existido alguna vez linaje mágico, llego a esta conclusión por que este mundo es diferente al mío, en mi mundo es el año 2007 y hace dos meses leí un libro, un libro en el que existía Hogwarts y usted, pero en fechas de 1991 a 1998, por ello conozco algunas cosas que en su mundo un muggle no debería saber, todo esto es ficción. Aun me inclino en pensar en que tal vez morí o estoy soñando.

Dumbledore y Ariana quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, ella con la esperanza de que el director tuviera una buena explicación, confiaba en que él más que nadie tendría la respuesta a todo lo sucedido, en verdad lo deseaba.

—Tengo varias teorías, aunque no me apresurare a sacar conclusiones y tampoco tu deberías hacerlo, si este mundo existe o estas soñando, incluso si moriste, es algo que todavía no sabemos, por ahora lo que debo pedirte es que no hables de esto con nadie.

—De acuerdo profesor.

Ariana había pasado la mañana del jueves en la enfermería por orden de Pomfrey, estaba hastiada de permanecer en aquella cama sentada sin nada que hacer, cada minuto que pasaba era desperdiciado, bien podría estar conociendo algunos rincones del colegio o tal vez conversando con Dumbledore sobre su situación, a decir verdad su "situación" era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, durante la noche se había despertado incontables veces solo para comprobar que seguía en Hogwarts y también para buscar una respuesta o motivo razonable por el que estuviera ahí, solo recordaba haber leído Las reliquias de la muerte unos minutos antes de zambullirse en la piscina, pero aquello no aclaraba nada. Entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de la enfermera.

—¿Cuándo me dará de alta?.

—En este mismo momento. Al parecer poco importa mi opinión, Dumbledore me ha solicitado que te lleve a su despacho.

La señora Pomfrey le entrego un par de ropas, uno podía advertir que la petición le había molestado, sin decir nada mas Ariana se quito la pijama y vistió rápidamente, contenta de poder salir de aquel lugar.

Durante el trayecto de la enfermería al despacho ninguna hablo, subieron por la escalera de piedra. Pomfrey llamó a la puerta de roble.

—Pase… —Era la voz de Dumbledore, ambas entraron cuando la puerta se abrió—. Buenas tardes Ariana, Pomfrey, supongo que no es necesario que regrese a la enfermería después de que terminemos de charlar ¿Cierto?.

—No, señor. Se ha recuperado y si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, así que me retiro, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes y muchas gracias Poppy—dijo Dumbledore—. Toma asiento Ariana, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho.

—No señor, aunque hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar.

—Te pido me disculpes, pero fue el tiempo que me tomo para buscar una explicación a lo sucedido.

—Entonces… ¿Tiene una respuesta?, ¿Sabe cómo o porque estoy aquí?

—Propiamente no son respuestas, digamos que es solo una conjetura del como viajaste hasta aquí —Ariana asintió, instándolo a continuar—, te encontrabas en una piscina y llegaste al lago, ambos, naturalmente llenos de agua; Este preciado liquido es uno de los conductores universales en el mundo, por lo tanto forma parte de un vinculo entre las personas y la magia, lo que pudo haber causado un portal en el espacio-tiempo. Tal parece que todas las condiciones estaban preparadas para que esto sucediera, incluso la luna estaba en su cuarto creciente, estado indicado para miles de rituales ancestrales y experimentaciones arriesgadas. Ninguna de las dos fue tu caso pero lo único cierto es que aquí estas.

—Entiendo—Intento sonreir pero algo más le preocupaba—, me alegra saber esta información, se lo agradezco pero… señor, ¿Qué hare si no puedo volver a casa? Mis padres… nadie me reconoce, ni siquiera he nacido.

—Coincido que no puedes volver, no obstante "_Hogwarts siempre ayudará_ a aquellos que lo pidan" e intuyo que con todo lo sucedido, no solo tu llegada si no el hecho de que puedas ver Hogwarts me hace suponer que posees magia.

**N/A: Me he roto la cabeza con este capítulo, son meses sin escribir pero deseaba darles algo que se acercara a lo bueno, escribiré todos los días para sacar otro capítulo, créanme que yo también quiero el final, ¡Un avance!. Me gustaría saber si hay alguien que aun me sigue leyendo, si es así por favor comenten. **

**Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Toujours pur

**3**

**-Toujours pur-**

_¨A traves del orgullo nos engañamos a nosotros mismos¨_

_Carl Jung_

—Coincido que no puedes volver, no obstante "_Hogwarts siempre ayudará_ a aquellos que lo pidan" e intuyo que con todo lo sucedido, no solo tu llegada si no el hecho de que puedas ver Hogwarts me hace suponer que posees magia.

—¿Yo?, señor… —balbuceó Ariana, no podía creer en las palabras del mago.

—Imagino que es una sorpresa para ti, lo más sensato sería constatarlo con una varita, pero siendo tu situación algo inusual me parece riesgoso que lo intentes con la mía antes de que tomemos las medidas necesarias —repuso el director, si las palabras anteriores de este le habían causado una gran sorpresa, escuchar que tomaría la varita de sauco era algo por mas extraordinario—. Sin embargo, esto será después de que vayas a comer y si es posible convivas con más de una mesa.

—Por supuesto señor.

Una vez que Dumbledore y Ariana llegaron al gran comedor este se marcho rumbo a la mesa de los profesores, no sin antes mencionarle a la chica que vendría por ella cuando la comida terminara. Tras vacilar un momento, Ariana camino rumbo a la mesa que a su parecer le quedaba más cerca, siendo esta la de Ravenclaw. Se sentó tan rápidamente que tuvo la sensación de que cada uno de los presentes le miraban intensamente, aunque no era así, el corazón le latía tan rápidamente que de no estar tan nerviosa podría haber apreciado cada uno de los detalles del comedor.

Genial, ahora solo concéntrate en respirar, aparentar ser de aquí y no tirar nada. Pensó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y girando su rostro a la mesa de los profesores. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirme que hablara? ¿Por qué yo?; Al cabo de un rato se consoló sabiendo que ese mismo día tomaría uno de los objetos con más historia, desde que leyera la ultima parte de Harry Potter, la Fabula de los tres hermanos se había convertido para ella en uno de sus capítulos favoritos, entonces una voz de chica le saco de sus pensamientos.

—Nunca te había visto en nuestra mesa —frente a ella, del otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba una joven, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos almendrados con aspecto soñador.

—Ehm…creo que no, soy nueva o algo así —respondió.

—¿Oh algo así? Lo que quieres decir es que te transfirieron —aclaro la chica, Ariana asintió —, supongo que debes sentirte muy nerviosa, pero no te preocupes los Ravenclaw no mordemos, por cierto soy Anthea Sullivan* y ¿Tu?.

—Ariana, es un gusto y tienes razón me transfirieron, aunque todavía no tengo una casa, Dumbledore me sugirió que conviviera con los alumnos de cada una para que cuando me una ya no sea tan extraño.

—Si ese es el caso entonces debo presentarte a mas compañeros, a ver… —Se levanto de su asiento buscando entre los de su mesa, después grito— ¡Hey Xeno! ¿Puedes venir un momento?.

Tan rápido como la chica menciono el nombre de Xeno un chico larguirucho se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban, parecía que su pelo era de algodón de azúcar en un tono rubio.

—¿Qué sucede Anthea?.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien, una nueva estudiante —haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar a la nueva chica—. Ariana te presento a Xenophilius, Xeno te presento a Ariana.

—Es un gusto —Mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—No sabía que se podían integrar nuevos estudiantes después de que el curso iniciara —Opino el chico sentándose a lado de Anthea—, ¿En cuál academia asistías anteriormente?

—Pues yo… en el instituto de — Se tomo el tiempo para tomar un pedazo de tarta al mismo tiempo que pensaba, Beauxbatons no era una opción puesto que no hablaba francés, entonces recordó el Mundial de Quidditch y una tiendas de campaña—…Salem para brujas.

—¿En América?

—Sí, en la Ciudad de Brujas, vivía ahí pero sentí la añoranza de regresar a mi continente natal, Europa y como no podía esperar a que pasaran las vacaciones escribí al director para que pudiera recibirme, ¿Y ustedes de qué curso son?.

—De quinto, nos estamos preparando para los T.I.M.O.s, son complicados incluso para los de nuestra casa pero…

— "_Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro_ de los _hombres_." —concluyo Xenophilius mirando a Anthea quien le devolvía la sonrisa, incomoda por el contacto entre ellos decidió mirar a la mesa de profesores donde Albus le devolvía la mirada, intuyendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella mesa hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos Ravenclaw— ¿Sucede algo?.

—No,solo que tengo que cambiarme de mesa antes de que termine —dijo levantándose mientras tomaba su plato—, ha sido un placer charlar con ambos, supongo que nos veremos después.

—Espero que sí, sea cual sea la casa en la que quedes puedes buscarnos si necesitas ayuda —menciono Anthea.

—Suerte —Le deseo Xenophilius.

Les agradeció y se encamino a otra mesa, reflexionando aquellos jóvenes le recordaban a alguien, no fue hasta que tomo asiento cuando se percato que había charlado con uno de los personajes de Harry Potter, más exactamente con un joven señor Lovegood, entonces el entusiasmo que le demostraba a Anthea significaba una cosa, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues la exclamación de alguien a su lado le saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién eres tú?.

Le miraba un chico ligeramente altanero y con cabello oscuro, el Sirius que se encontraba a su lado parecía menos apuesto, pero reparo en que se encontraba en la mesa Slytherin, supo de quien se trataba al segundo siguiente y escondiendo su sorpresa lo miro unos segundos más para después mencionar.

—Soy Ariana.

—Sería mucho más apropiado de tu parte que te presentes como es adecuado, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?.

Era la primera persona que quería conocer su nombre completo y además lo exigía con un tono autoritario, pensó que era por más peligroso dar su nombre real estando en aquella mesa y rápidamente pensó en su alias.

—Disculpa, soy Ariana Peverell, un placer —Dijo extendiendo su mano para después continuar—, aunque me gustaría que te refirieras a mi por mi nombre solamente.

La mirada del chico demostraba hostilidad y desconfianza, tomándose su tiempo para analizarla antes de estrecharle la mano.

—Regulus Arcturus Black. No eres de Slytherin —declaro mientras deshacía el saludo—, sin embargo has tomado asiento aquí ¿Cuál es el motivo?.

Ariana creía que el carácter de aquel chico demostraba las cualidades de la casa Slytherin, las de su familia y las de un futuro mortifago.

—De hecho estudiaba en el Instituto de Salem en América pero decidí regresar a Europa por motivos personales —dijo. En cualquier otro lugar o de haber sido un amigo estaba segura de que no habría aclarado el tema, sin embargo tenia la incapacidad de mentirle a un desconocido, una vez la pregunta fuera hecha ella respondía con la verdad, aunque esta vez no fuera del todo cierto—. El profesor Dumbledore quiso que conviviera con las casas antes de que el sombrero me asigne a una.

Al parecer la respuesta de Ariana sirvió para aclarar las dudas del chico pues este siguió con su cena sin mirarle o agregar algo mas, ella hizo lo mismo terminando su tarta aunque en realidad ya no tenía hambre puesto que sentía cierto nerviosismo por ser descubierta. Al cabo de un rato alzo la vista de su plato y miro a su alrededor, a su lado había una chica más o menos de su edad, tenía el pelo largo y por un momento se sintió tranquila pues aquella chica no parecía tan distinta a ella, de hecho sus rasgos no daban la impresión de oler algo desagradable como los demás Slytherin o tan aristocráticos como los del menor Black, pero de un momento a otro su vista cambio de rumbo encontrándose con dos largos túneles, era Snape cinco asientos mas allá y aquel contacto tan solo duro una fracción de segundo pues lo siguiente que este hizo fue conversar con un chico corpulento y de rasgos toscos.

—Peverell… nunca escuche ese apellido —murmuro pensativo Regulus mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados —, no entre los de nuestra clase.

—Más vale que sea del bueno —agrego la chica de pelo largo, era evidente que había estado escuchando la conversación, sin mirarle continuo —porque nadie se atreve a sentarse aquí si no lo es.

Sintió que un balde de agua fría se escurría lentamente por su espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que su estomago se encogía, sintió que su mentira había sido descubierta.

**N/A: ¿Qué les digo? Ya tenía este capítulo desde hace un mes pero por ciertas circunstancias no lo había publicado, tengo la impresión de que pude extenderlo mucho mas pero ¿Para que mortificarlos mas? ¡Lo siento mucho!**

**Anthea Sullivan* ¿Ya se dieron una idea de quién es? Pues la mami de Luna jajaja, y su nombre es de origen griego ¨Señora de Flores¨.**

**Otra cosita que me gustaría saber es si quieren que Ariana conviva con los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor o ya dar de lleno a la prueba con la varita de sauco.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**April: Seria una tonta si lo dejo de escribir ya que tengo muchas ideas con respecto a las dos fics que la continuaran.**

**Mariana: Gracias, espero que te vaya muy bien en la escuela y entremos en contacto pronto para que lo corrijas ¿Vale?**

**Bella Cullen: Gracias por tus deseos y que tus ancias se hayan calmado con este capitulo.**

**Judith: No tan genial pero hago un esfuerzo por ofrecerles algo medianamente bueno ;)**

**Bella Diggory: Ya me apure xD**


	4. La varita del destino

**4**

**La varita del destino**

Un hombre está dispuesto a creer aquello que le gustaría que fuera cierto.

Sir Francis Bacon

Las risas provenientes de cada conversación, así como el ruido de los cubiertos eran el fondo musical que rodeaba al gran comedor de Hogwarts. En una de las mesas se encontraban cuatro adolecentes, el más atractivo; de cabello oscuro y de porte noble soltó un bufido, agitando la mano para llamar la atención del chico de pelo revuelto, logrando finalmente que este mirara a sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Que no has escuchado los planes que tenemos para el siguiente plenilunio, si la dejas de mirar por un momento no va a desaparecer —murmuro Sirius.

—Déjalo Canuto, nadie interfiere cuando se te ve en el mapa con una nueva chica —opino Lupin, un poco pálido en consciencia a lo que se acercaba.

—Eso es muy diferente, cuando alguien es de mi agrado mi cara no aparenta ser de un troll embobado.

Colagusano comenzó a desternillarse de risa mientras que James dedico una sonrisa torcida a Sirius, ocultando su abochornamiento, el único que pareció no darle importancia a aquel comentario fue Lupin que ya no miraba a sus amigos, pues analizaba con detenimiento a la mesa Slytherin, sus amigos al percatarse de aquello también giraron la cabeza.

—¿No es la chica del bañador la que está junto a tu hermano, Sirius?

—¿Regulus? — Menciono extrañado Sirius volteando la vista a donde se encontraba su hermano menor. —Me parece que sí, aunque no lleva el uniforme.

—No solo eso, no parece tener muy buen aspecto, luce tan pálida como tú, Lunático – opino James.

La muchacha de quien hablaban miro primero al menor de los Black y después a la chica frente a ella, su boca se movió, esperando unos minutos para después volver a hablar y bajar su vista, era un hecho que se encontraba incomoda.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —se pregunto James.

—Por como luce no creo que sea una charla muy agradable —aseguro Lupin.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde viene o que es lo hace en Hogwarts, ¿No les han mencionado nada a los prefectos?

—No, aun no.

En ese momento la chica se levanto murmurando algo, seguidamente cruzo el comedor, tomo asiento en Hufflepuff no muy lejos de ellos, como era de esperarse, los de esta casa rápidamente saludaron a la joven con cordialidad.

-Bueno no hay de qué preocuparnos, tal vez se convierta en estudiante –comento Potter levantándose de su asiento- , nos vemos más tarde, por ahora tengo algo que hacer.

Se revolvió el cabello y salió siguiendo a cierta prefecta pelirroja, Sirus chasqueo la lengua volviendo al tema.

—Entonces nos quedan siete días para la siguiente aventura.

Remus asintió.

Después del incomodo momento en Slytherin, Ariana termino de disfrutar la cena junto a los Hufflepuff, se sorprendió pues lejos de cuestionarla la animaron a disfrutar de la cena y a comentar lo agradable que podía ser la estancia durante todo el año, aquello le relajo, haciéndole olvidar que aun faltaba visitar a los Gryffindor, no fue hasta que Dumbledore estuvo a su lado que se percato de que había pasado demasiado tiempo y gracias a ello se vio obligada a omitir la casa de los leones.

—¿Sería apropiado decir que disfrutaste de la velada? —pregunto Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su despacho.

—Fue agradable, aunque en Slytherin tuve que mentir, dije que: pese a que toda mi familia está muerta ellos eran… mágicos.

—De linaje puro.

Ariana asintió apenada, puesto que no sabía si había hecho aquello por sentirse intimidada o por algún otro motivo.

—Hay veces que para salvar nuestro pellejo hay que decir una pequeña mentira blanca y piadosa —dijo Albus —. Aunque esta sólo hace daño cuando es descubierta.

Hubo un silencio. Ariana advirtió que bajo aquellas palabras se encontraba una gran advertencia, hubiera preferido que le reprendiera por ello, Dumbledore pasó por su lado.

—Pasemos a ocuparnos del tema por el que nos reunimos, me parece que cuanto antes te envié a la enfermería, menos molesta se encontrara Poppy.

—Señor, todavía no entiendo cómo su varita va a comprobar si tengo magia, acaso ¿No solo las varitas obedecen a su dueño?

—Es cierto, tengo entendido que mientras estuviste en el gran comedor te presentaste como una Peverell, no creo que las ocurrencias de todas estas cosas desde tu llegada sean hechas al azar.

Ariana no entendió del todo lo que quería decir, pero permaneció en silencio siguiendo los movimientos de Dumbledore a lo largo del despacho.

—A pesar de que no poseo un conocimiento tan amplio en ellas, se que una varita descendiente funciona mejor que una aleatoria, ahora necesito que te coloques aquí.

Ariana se coloco en el punto señalado por Dumbledore, extrañada dijo:

—Pero yo no…

—No deberías sorprenderte de nada a estas alturas, ¿Acaso no estás en un mundo que creías solo una invención? —repuso el profesor—. Estoy convencido de que en los libros que mencionaste se exponen algunos de nuestros hechizos, dejare a tu decisión que formules cualquiera de ellos.

Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa, tomo su varita en alto y después la extendió hacia Ariana, por una fracción de segundo la joven no podía creer lo que pasaba, su estomago comenzó a cosquillear, tardo otro segundo sobre si tomar la varita o no y después sus dedos se cerraron en el puño de la varita de sauco.

El silencio en el despacho se hizo presente, Ariana sintió el peso y la textura de la madera, sonrió y miro a Dumbledore.

—Los muggles siempre imaginamos que cualquier ramita o palo puede ser una varita, no voy a negar que yo también lo he hecho, pero esto… —cerro los ojos, buscando en su mente algún hechizo que pudiera funcionar, el más fácil, suspiro mientras habría los ojos y espero a que todo saliera bien, entonces agito la varita y dijo—, Wingardium Leviosa.

-N.A.-

¡Hola! Si hay alguien ahí u.u, este capítulo lleva tiempo y no tengo idea de por qué no lo había publicado, espero actualizar pronto y si hay alguien que siga leyendo este intento de historia por favor háganme saber su opinión sobre lo que les parece y no, solo ustedes llevan el rumbo de la historia y los personajes, nos vemos en la siguiente ;)


	5. Canalizador

**5**

**-Canalizador-**

¨El hecho de ser habitados por una nostalgia incomprensible sería, al fin y al cabo, el indicio de que hay un más allá.¨

**-Eugène Ionesco-**

Aquella noche en la enfermería Ariana tardo en conciliar el sueño, el resultado de tratar con la varita de sauco fue que los aparatos silbantes que se encontraban en la mesa se sacudieron violentamente, para su sorpresa la habitación se envolvió en un pequeño silbido, Ariana lo atribuyo al fénix pero cuando le miro este tenía la cabeza ladeada, como si este también buscara el provenir del sonido, después de ello Dumbledore sonrió, con una voz que denotaba satisfacción le indico que a la mañana siguiente tendrían mucho por hacer, después la acompaño a la enfermería.

Para August Jordan existían pocas cosas que le sorprendieran, pues este siempre tenía controlada la situación que le rodeaba como el secretario de Leyes Mágicas que era, poco antes de la medianoche, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse de su despacho sucedió algo extraño, el guarda cartas que se encontraba en su mesa se ilumino y apareció una postal de Gringotts, podría haber dejado el asunto para el día siguiente pero era singular recibir mensajes de aquel banco, suspirando tomo asiento frente a su mesa y abrió la carta, en ella se notificaba que a las once de la noche la cámara 137, (Una de las más antiguas y de las más vigiladas según el propio jefe globin.) había dado mecanismo, por lo tanto él era responsable de darle notificación al propietario, paso largo momento reflexionando sobre el contenido de la carta y nuevamente el guardacartas se ilumino, esta vez era del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, aquella noche seria un bastante larga e inusual.

Al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall se presento en la enfermería pidiendo a Ariana que la acompañara al despacho del director, cuando llegaron el profesor se encontraba charlando con un hombre que vestía de color morado oscuro, lo primero que pensó la chica era que se trataba de alguien importante, sonriendo nerviosamente se interno en la habitación.

—Ariana, déjame presentarte a August Jordan secretario de Leyes Mágicas, August ella es Ariana Peverell.

—Mucho gusto señor Jordan —Saludo la chica mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Minerva, me parece que esta vez tomaremos el desayuno aquí, ¿Podrías hacerte cargo del comedor?

—Por supuesto Dumbledore, que pase un buen día secretario —Dijo McGonagall cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Muy bien, tomemos asiento y terminemos el asunto antes de que llegue el esplendido desayuno. —Manifestó Dumbledore, Ariana asintió y se acerco a la mesa del profesor, pronto quedo a lado del secretario, este le estudiaba, la chica pudo percibir que el hombre tenía los ojos rojos como si la noche anterior se hubiera desvelado.

—Permítame decirle señorita que es verdaderamente peculiar que apareciera un descendiente directo de la familia, en los registros se creía que la línea de sangre se había extinguido con Pythia A. Peverell —Ariana sonrió para que Jordan continuara. —. De no activarse el mecanismo de Gringotts hubiera creído que la carta de Dumbledore donde me informaba de los motivos que la orillaron a vivir en Salem era una mentira, ahora es necesario que haga lectura de los derechos que le corresponden.

—Todo esto te debe parecer extraño Ariana, pero es lo regular en un caso como este, así que no te preocupes —Musito Dumbledore, Ariana asintió, entonces el secretario hizo aparecer un pergamino muy gastado que se desenrollo rápidamente.

—El primer documento establece que dispones de la cámara 137 de Gringotts, podrás hacer uso de los bienes que se encuentran en ella en cualquier momento que lo desees, desafortunadamente como le he notificado a tu tutor: Albus Dumbledore, el segundo documento aun no lo encontramos, pero en cuanto demos con el te será enviado por lechuza, permíteme pedir una disculpa por el incidente de esto.

Ariana tardo en asimilar que era propietaria de una cuenta en Gringotts y aun más de que Dumbledore era su tutor, removiéndose en su asiento comenzó a hablar.

—No, no se preocupe señor secretario, creo que la que tiene que pedir una disculpa soy yo por provocar estos problemas.

—Es usted muy amable, espero solucionar esto pronto, por lo que me corresponde es todo, si me disculpan señorita, Dumbledore, me marcho.-

—¿No gustas una taza de té antes de marcharte August?- Pregunto amablemente el director.

—No Dumbledore, aun así muchas gracias, me temo que me espera mucho trabajo en el ministerio, no solo con lo referente a la señorita Peverell, sino sobre todo en estos tiempos —este se estremeció, pronto Ariana descubrió a que se refería. —. Bien, con permiso y muy buen día.

El director acompaño al secretario pidiéndole a Ariana que aguardara, después de unos minutos en la mesa aparecieron platos con comida, se trataba del desayuno, encogiéndose de hombros la chica tomo un sándwich. Cuando Dumbledore regreso, este le explico lo sucedido en el ministerio de magia, según el mismo profesor algo había hecho que en Gringotts se activara una alarma en la cámara de los Peverell, él lo relacionaba con el hecho de que Ariana produjera magia y que se presentara ante los demás como un miembro de esa extinta familia.

—¿No cree que tuvo que ver más el hecho de que lo hiciera con la varita de sauco?

—Tal vez fue un factor más pero no busquemos mas respuestas pues tarde o temprano surgirán, por el momento tendrás que disfrutar de las situaciones que se te presentan, lo que me recuerda a que tenemos que acudir al Callejón Diagon, ¿Qué tan familiarizada estas con el transporte mágico?

—Hum bueno, están el autobús noctámbulo, las escobas, los Thestral, los polvos Flu y también la aparición, pero por favor no me pruebe con el viaje en escoba, estoy segura que soy un desastre en las alturas. —dijo Ariana, un poco angustiada.

—¿Te molestaría hacer una aparición conjunta? —aun sin ninguna respuesta Dumbledore se coloco en pie—. La primera aparición es difícil de resistir, toma mi brazo, no hace falta que lo aprietes.

—Solo espero no vomitar.

Diciendo esto la chica tomo el brazo del profesor al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente, después el piso bajo sus pies dejo de existir, un profundo peso le oprimió todo el cuerpo, sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno pero antes de pensar en algo la sensación desapareció, su cuerpo se doblo y el estomago resintió la comida de aquel desayuno dejándola salir, lo que mas temía Ariana estaba sucediendo y deseo que la tierra se abriera, mientras tanto Dumbledore le palmeaba cuidadosamente la espalda, después le tendió un pañuelo.

El callejón Diagon era algo jamás visto y su imaginación no hacia justicia al aspecto de este lugar. La primera parada fue para Gringotts, un globin les abrió la puerta, sintió un escalofrió en toda la columna cuando este les saludo pero ella contesto con un tímido ¨gracias¨, tan pronto entraron en el vestíbulo de mármol uno de los globin les atendió, eso solo era posible gracias a la presencia de Dumbledore, algunos magos y brujas saludaron al director pero pronto subieron a un pequeño carro. El camino trataba de subidas y bajadas, doblaron a la derecha e izquierda rápidamente, un camino largo y tormentoso para su estomago, pero finalmente el carro se detuvo, cuando bajo trato de mirar a su alrededor pero la luz de las antorchas no llegaba a iluminar aquella obscuridad.

—Cámara 137, familia Peverell —Anuncio el Globin.

Para sorpresa de la oscuridad surgió una gran figura, era dos veces más grande que un autobús, el cuerpo era de un animal gatuno, pero su cabeza era la fiel representación de un rostro andrógino, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente acaparando totalmente su atención, basto un minuto para que la esfinge contemplara a la chica, después sonrió.

—Me alegro de que aun exista el linaje mágico —menciono la criatura con una voz suave, sin distinguir si se trataba de hombre o mujer —. Mi nombre es Akila.

—Soy Ariana…Ariana Peverell, tienes un bonito nombre.

—Mi nombre es inteligencia. Antes de que accedas una respuesta deberás mencionar, únicamente un juego entre par, sin ayuda, miedo o trémula ¿Ahora estas dispuesta?

—¿Qué pasa si no respondo correctamente?

—Te descompondrás por mil años en mis entrañas, pero descuida, tus antepasados han sido listos, algunos han tomado sabias decisiones aun en los peores momentos ¿Proseguimos?

—Adelante, por favor —Ariana inspiro el aire frio, aquello le sirvió para concentrarse únicamente en Akila.

—Para unos soy muy corto, para otros regular, para los desdichados y amados demasiado frágil y para Merlín como a cierta piedra una eternidad.

Akila permaneció en silencio al igual que Dumbledore y el globin, se sintió observada no solo por la criatura, pero ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Me parece que lo de la piedra es un guiño a la piedra filosofal, y creo que Merlín debería estar encerrado en un árbol de donde no ha podido salir, no es la admiración, tampoco es el amor, debe ser algo que todos tenemos en cualquier momento —la esfinge sonrió, entonces la chica le devolvió el gesto —. ¡El tiempo!

—Los Peverell tienen sus ventajas y desde Anthea lo han tenido muy fácil, en especial tú.

Akila se movió a su izquierda elegantemente, dejando ver una puerta de roble un poco mas pequeña que la del gran comedor, al entrar en la habitación un fuego en cada esquina se encendió, la chica abrió la boca al observar los tesoros que se encontraban en aquella estancia.

—Siento como si estuviera robando —dijo Ariana mirando al director, por suerte el globin permanecía junto al coche—. Solo tomare lo necesario, aunque nunca me he dejado en claro lo del dinero mágico ¿Cuánto dinero es suficiente?

Con ayuda de Dumbledore tomo varios galeones, knuts y sickles, metiéndolos en un pequeño bolso de piel que Ariana encontró, aunque antes de tomarlo pidió autorización al director, se sentía mal al tomar algo que en realidad no le pertenecía pero no por ello dejo de contemplar los artilugios del lugar, le fascinaban las copas y los grabados que mostraban una ¨P¨ elaborada, antes de que salieran el director dejo caer unos pocos galeones diciendo que al estar en Hogsmeade le harían desear a cualquiera tener todo el dinero del que uno dispusiera. Finalmente cuando subieron al coche Akila se despidió pidiéndole que la visitara con regularidad, Ariana no quería dejar a la criatura en aquel lugar, pero prometió que lo haría.

Después de Gringotts visitaron Flourish y Blotts, donde Dumbledore le recomendó comprar un libro extra sobre hechizos, pasaron por el Emporio de la lechuza pero dado a que Ariana no tenía a quien escribir se abstuvo de comprar una, consiguieron los ingredientes de pociones en Slug & Jigger, el uniforme lo compro en Madame Malkin, lo mejor llego al final, el local que tanto deseaba ver.

—Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C —leyó las letras doradas con satisfacción, después miro a Dumbledore—. ¡Finalmente!

Al abrirse la puerta la campanilla resonó, aquello era el verdadero sonido de la magia, solo hasta aquel momento la emoción acumulada desde que había aparecido se palpo en su ser, el tener la varita de Sauco le había transportado a una emoción distinta pero no la suficiente, la varita era de Dumbledore. Ahora en aquella tienda la varita le encontraría a ella.

Podía sentirse en otro mundo, uno muy distinto, totalmente callado, aquel lugar lo sentía frio pero aquello le proporcionaba seguridad, el sitio era contradictorio para ella, consciente de que solo se trataba de un lugar pequeño lo sentía inmenso, a pesar de que se veía polvoriento también podía sentirlo húmedo, entonces se percato que era lo que le fascinaba y le recordaba, una biblioteca con personalidad, como las que visitaba pero a la vez como estas conectadas aun con su principio, los libros y las varitas provenían del mismo lugar, un bosque con miles de árboles, estaba en plena naturaleza mágica.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Albus Dumbledore! —exclamo un muy joven señor Ollivander dirigiéndose hasta el director.

—Mi viejo amigo —saludo Dumbledore, abrazándolo efusivamente— ¿Cómo te ha tratado estos tiempos?

—¡Excelente! ¡Excelente, no esperaba encontrarte en el callejón Diagon, mucho menos en mi tienda! ¿Qué te trae a este humilde lugar? ¡Espero que aun conserves tu varita! —terminando de decir esto el director le mostro la famosa reliquia, el fabricante asintió, después dirigió sus ojos a la chica—. ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita? La recordaría si alguna de mis varitas le hubiera elegido, Ollivander a su servicio.

—Mu…mucho gusto señor, Ariana Peverell —dijo cohibida, los ojos del mago se abrieron de par en par, mirando a Dumbledore.

—¡Una descendiente de los Peverell! —volvió a mirar a Ariana, esta vez de mucho más cerca, sumamente emocionado, después negó con la cabeza— No, no puede ser que un Peverell, creador de la varita más poderosa y la misma reliquia además de un mago tan poderoso como tú Dumbledore se encuentren en este lugar.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de Ollivander, después golpeo amistosamente el hombro del mago.

—Ariana ha venido por una varita y no hay otro lugar tan excelente como el que ofrece tú tienda.

—¡Por supuesto!, si me permites querida debo decirte que la varita elige al mago, los núcleos de nuestras varitas poseen sustancias poderosas, no hay iguales y nunca obtendrás buenos resultados con varitas de otros magos —menciono al mismo tiempo que una cinta tomaba medidas, Ollivander revoloteaba comprobando lo hecho por el objeto métrico, después de unos minutos se interno entre los estantes —¿Con que mano tomarías la varita?

—Con la derecha.

—Por supuesto, ¿Tu primera varita, me equivoco? —la chica negó con la cabeza y este asintió— Es curioso que lo hay notado, puesto que parece que has vivido últimamente cargada de energía mágica, ahora permíteme —el mago le ofreció una varita delgada, color del vino—. Madera de Olmo, pelo de unicornio, treinta centímetros, rígida.

Ariana se mordió el labio inferior, tomo aire y la sacudió pero no sucedió nada, enseguida el fabricante se la arrebato y le tendió otra.

—Veintisiete centímetros, arce con pluma de fénix, flexible, útil para encantamientos.

Un movimiento de muñeca pero no sucedió nada, el mago suspiro, volvió a los estantes, Ariana miro impacientemente a Dumbledore, espero gran momento hasta que esta vez Ollivander llego con una varita mas.

— Veinticinco centímetros, madera de ceniza con centro de nervio de Dragón, pruébala.

Al tomarla se creó una conexión, entre su ser y la varita ahora circulaba algo más ligero que el agua o el aire, un canalizador, aquel objeto se entendía con su propia magia, las chispas verdes y plateadas prorrumpieron en la habitación.

N/A: ¡Finalmente! Pase todo el 31 de Diciembre escribiendo esto, comenzando el año con algo viejo xD, hasta el último minuto del 2012 pase escribiendo, trate de hacer un capitulo largo y espero que los siguientes sean así, debería de proponerme a escribir mas seguido porque de terminarlo lo termino si me obligo, espero que lo disfruten, deseaba continuarlo pero ustedes se aburrirían y entonces ya no habría emoción, estén listos para el siguiente, este año me propongo a terminar la primera parte de esta historia, comentarios porfis, porfis… ¡Feliz año 2013!


	6. La elección de un sombrero y lechuzas

**6**

**La elección de un sombrero y lechuzas que llegan.**

Ver es creer, pero sentir es estar seguro.

-John Ray-

Sin duda el viaje al callejón Diagon, así como la tienda Ollivander's eran algo importante para Ariana, pero no tanto como el significado de aquella varita sujeta en su mano derecha mientras permanecia en el despacho del Director.

—Antes de continuar, debes recordar todo lo hablado desde tu llegada hasta este momento —articulo Dumbledore mientras entrelazaba ambas manos, la chica asintió.—. Desconocemos mucha información, así como cuándo podrás regresar a casa, investigare todo lo que sea posible, pero por el momento debes continuar bajo mi protección.

—Gracias señor — dijo Ariana con sinceridad.

— Como mencione la noche anterior, es de vital importancia que nadie se entere sobre los acontecimientos que conoces, así como también no intentes bajo ningún motivo cambiar los hechos, el futuro debe proseguir tal y como esta escrito —menciono Dumbledore mirando con intensidad a Ariana —. Si esta información cayera en manos de Tom o en alguno de sus partidarios significaría para ti con suerte, una muerte después de una tormentosa tortura, ¿Has comprendido?

— Si señor, entiendo —La chica conocía las consecuencias pero escucharlas del propio mago hizo que se le helara el cuerpo —. Tiene mi palabra que hare lo que usted diga, nadie se enterara de lo que se.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que esperaba. Partiendo a otro tema, al convertirte en alumna de Hogwarts este será tu hogar así como tus compañeros serán tu familia, siempre que tengas un problema puedes consultar con el profesorado a quienes he externado algunas de tus cualidades especiales, la profesora McGonagall y yo hemos seleccionado algunas materias especificas que te ayudaran a integrarte a la comunidad mágica, pero antes de todo esto debes pasar por algo que todo alumno a hecho… —Entonces Dumbledore agito su varita con un suave movimiento y tras esto el sombrero seleccionador salio flotando de su lugar para posarse a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Ariana, fue entonces cuando el director rodeo la mesa colocándose frente a ella, después menciono— me parece que debes estar familiarizada con el sombrero.

—Por supuesto —respondió Ariana con una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, entonces ha llegado la hora.—musito tranquilamente Albus.

Lo último que Ariana vio fue la mirada amable del anciano, el sombrero le cubrió los ojos al igual que lo haría con Neville en la batalla de Hogwarts pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar pues una voz peculiar comenzó a murmurar.

—Vaya, vaya, así que una Peverell eh —comenzó la voz pastosa del sombrero —. Esto es interesante, si, treinta y cuatro años te separan de tu verdadero tiempo, conoces cosas que nadie más. Sin duda necesitarás inteligencia y estrategia pero Rowena no te ayudara en ello, valentía y temple sin embargo Godric no se muestra en tus posibilidades, Helga podría ayudarte en este trabajo, dejaras que se haga justicia, así como lealtad para cumplir tu palabra— Ariana permanecía atenta, era interesante escuchar una voz dentro, pero las últimas palabras del sombrero la sorprendieron, no le agradaba la idea de pertenecer a Hufflepuff así que rápidamente pensó No ahí, por favor... — ¡No, no, aun no termino!, Salazar también podría dotarte de poder y liderazgo para llevar acabo los planes que te aguardan, ¿Dónde debería ponerte Peverell?—La joven contuvo la respiración — Mmm si, esto será lo adecuado, ahí estarás mejor…¡Slytherin!

Antes de que Dumbledore retirara el sombrero la sala se llenó de aplausos provenientes de los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, el mismo anciano sonreía mientras dejaba a un lado el sombrero, Ariana no podía creer la suerte de pertenecer a esa casa.

—Felicitaciones Ariana —dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias profesor, no sólo por esto, por todo —menciono la chica sumamente alegre—. Significa mucho para mi puesto que es algo con lo que sólo me atrevía a soñar.

Poco después el director pidió a uno de sus predecesores llamar a la perfecta de Slytherin.

—Antes de que vayas a tu sala común y dadas las circunstancias me parece que lo mejor es mantener tu palabra sobre lo que mencionaste anteriormente a tus compañeros, desde ahora eres una Peverell por lo tanto, la última descendiente sangre pura de esta familia, si alguien insiste en saber algo más tendrás que tener mucho cuidado con lo que expreses, ¿Esta claro?

Tiempo después y tras algunas aclaraciones más por parte del director alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando Dumbledore la abrió aguardaba una chica de cabellera oscura y larga, la misma joven que había intervenido en la charla con Regulus la noche anterior, ambas se miraron.

—Pasa Marlene —Le invito Albus, permitiendo que la chica entrara—. Permíteme presentarte a Ariana Peverell, tu nueva compañera de casa y curso, Ariana ella es Marlene McKinnon, prefecta de tu casa.

—Un placer —dijeron ambas chicas al estrecharse las manos.

Minutos después Marlene guiaba a Ariana por los pasillos de Hogwarts, puesto que Dumbledore había pedido amablemente que le mostrara el camino a la sala común así como a los dormitorios de su nueva casa.

—Cada alumno de Slytherin posee habitación propia, Salazar creía en la privacidad y seguridad de nuestros secretos, aunque todas se conectan por un pasillo -menciono la prefecta después de unos minutos—, en cuanto a nuestra sala común, se encuentra debajo del lago, por lo que a veces es demasiado fría en invierno pero todo esto se compensa con la vista que tenemos del fondo y sus criaturas marinas.

Marlene miro a Ariana en silencio mientras se detenía.

—Lo siento —Se disculpo Ariana rápidamente percatandose de que hasta aquel momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna—. Seguro pensaras que soy una tonta o antisocial, pero todo esto me parece maravilloso, de verdad.

—No te preocupes —menciono la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Todos fuimos alumnos nuevos alguna vez, hace siete años sentí la misma fascinación que tú. Sólo pensaba en la forma en que ayer me comporte, fui muy mal educada al inmiscuirme en la plática entre tú y Black, comprendería si no quieres dirigirme la palabra.

—Oh, eso fue algo entendible, fue un poco incómodo pero no hay nada que disculpar en todo caso.

—Bien, entonces debemos continuar.

Habian doblado algunos pasillos y bajado algunos pisos, el eco de sus pasos solo comprobaba el hecho de que se encontraran debajo del lago, finalmente se detuvieron en una pared mas oscura que las demás y con apariencia de humedecimiento.

—La contraseña se cambia cada dos semanas y siempre se publica en el tablón de la sala—. En aquel momento la chica de cabello oscuro y largo fijo su mirada en la pared y pronuncio claramente—. Genus Serpentis.*

Lentamente se dibujó la silueta de una puerta para abrirse posteriormente y mostrar el interior de la sala común, esta era larga, las lámparas ornamentadas colgaban del techo, de los ventanales que deban al fondo del lago se filtraban luces verdosas y un fuego proveniente de la chimenea proporcionaba el calor para hacer juego con la magia de aquel lugar. Ariana se sintió más segura que en casa, como si añorara aquel lugar aún sin nunca haber puesto un pie en el.

—Es hermosa, más que cualquier cosa me alegro de estar en Slytherin —murmuro.

—No creo que ninguna sala común sea tan fascinante como esta, Salazar sabía bien lo que a un sangre pura le gusta —declaro Marlene—. Te mostrare tu dormitorio.

Durante lo que restaba de aquel día permanecieron juntas, platicaron sobre la familia McKinnon durante la cena, el padre de Marlene trabaja como miembro del Wizengamot, su familia constaba de varios integrantes, todos sangre pura. Ariana repitió la historia contada durante la noche anterior.

—Me sorprende que decidieras terminar tus estudios en Hogwarts, pero me parece aún más curioso que Dumbledore te aceptara —dijo Marlene—, en realidad él siempre se ha interesado por los alumnos y por todo aquel que precise de tomar buenas decisiones.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Ariana.

—Ha nada, en realidad —dijo rápidamente, pero aquello se podía percibir como un momento de incomodidad —Deberíamos marcharnos, mañana tenemos una larga jornada.

De esta forma ese día tan ajetreado término, sin percatarse de que no había buscado en ningún momento la presencia de los protagonistas, ya fueran de Slytherin o Griffindor. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes, pues era la primera vez que tomaría el desayuno en el gran comedor, fue tal su emoción que salio rápidamente a la sala y al no encontrar a Marlene siguió el ritmo que tomaban sus compañeros hasta el piso superior, ya en la mesa de Slytherin eligió con cierto recelo el jugo de calabaza Si estamos aquí, debemos experimentar todo lo que un mago auténtico hace, esto no debe saber tan mal pensó tomando el primer trago, para su gusto lo encontró agradable, espeso pero realmente dulce. No fue hasta que llevaba medio tazón de avena cuando un ruido llamo su atención, de pronto una bandada de lechuzas comenzó a volar sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, de varios colores y tamaños era un espectáculo digno de verse. De pronto un trino estridente se dejo escuchar, el ave bajo suavemente posandose justo frente a Ariana, la lechuza poseía una mirada oscura, sosteniendo en su pico una carta.

Genus Serpentis* del latín "Linaje de serpiente"

N/A:

Yo no tengo vergüenza, ok, ¡Perdónenme! (Se arrastra pidiendo clemencia) wow, han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que escribí, (ejem, ¡Años!), no soy la misma de ese tiempo pero les aseguró (si es que alguien me lee) que no pasa un día en el que no piense en este y otros fanfics, la mitad de mi vida transcurre en pensamientos Pottericos. Pero primero que nada debo agradecer a quienes me dejaron comentarios aquí y en Potterfics.

SkywalkerDream: Descubriste el fic hace casi ya un año y yo vengo actualizando hasta ahorita, pero créeme, este año lo término, si o si. ¡No te defraudare!

Nesslee: Te tomaste el tiempo de leer aquí y en Potterfics, de verdad, apreció tu comentario, no te contesto por ese sitio pero mi plan es actualizar ahí cuando tenga los suficientes capítulos como para que no se pierdan los comentarios, espero que sea una sorpresa cardiaca cuando te enteres que actualize y espero (si me perdonas) que dejes un comentario para saber tu reacción. Mil gracias por leerme.

Eve-tsuki94: Dejaste un comentario por Potterfics pero si encuentras este sitio, créeme, mil gracias! Esa suerte llego para este capítulo.

Miss Lupin: A estas alturas ya deberías de haberme matado, gracias por presionar cada día, por mostrarme tu opinión durante la fabricación de cada capítulo, espero que te guste, estoy un poco atrofiada en la escritura pero me esfuerzo por dejar que salga algo medianamente bueno de lo que en realidad me imagino.


	7. Invisible

7

Invisible

-Un poco de sinceridad es algo peligroso; demasiada sinceridad, es absolutamente fatal.

-Oscar Wilde—

.

No fue hasta que llevaba medio tazón de avena cuando un ruido llamo su atención, de pronto una bandada de lechuzas comenzó a volar sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, de varios colores y tamaños era un espectáculo digno de verse. De pronto un trino estridente se dejo escuchar, el ave bajo suavemente posándose justo frente a Ariana, la lechuza poseía una mirada oscura, sosteniendo en su pico una carta.

—¿Para mi? —Pregunto la chica dejando la cuchara y así tomar el mensaje, el ave no huyo si no que comenzó a picotear el almuerzo de la chica— Puedes tomar un poco si quieres.

La misiva era de un papel extraño para ella ((Pergamino seguramente)) pensó, mientras observaba la parte posterior, el sobre se veía antiguo y de la parte frontal se encontraba un sello de cera plateado, en el se podía distinguir una "P" sumamente elaborada, al girarla no encontró ningún remitente, sin más, la joven tomo el cuchillo de la mantequilla para usarlo como abrecartas, cuando sacó la hoja y desdoblo para leer el contenido no encontró nada.

—¿Esto es una broma? —Se pregunto en voz alta.

—No, eso es una carta —le respondió alguien seriamente.

Ariana levanto la mirada, encontrándose con el menor de los Black.

—Para ser más precisos una carta Indespectus* —menciono mientras tomaba asiento— Por cierto, buenos días Peverell.

—Oh uhm...Buenos días —respondió dudosa— Perdona mi sorpresa pero no pensé que volverías a hablarme.

El más joven de los Black sonrió de forma orgullosa, aunque de alguna manera aquello mostraba algo de seductor, el aludido tomo su tiempo para servirse jugó de calabaza, después miró a Ariana.

—Es entendible, aquella noche dudé de tu linaje después de que marcharás a la mesa Hufflepuff, así que decidí comentar este hecho con mi madre —Ariana trago en seco mientras Black continuaba—. Ayer recibí una de sus cartas, respondiendo sobre este hecho y al parecer tu linaje es limpio tal y como mencionaste, así que no veo problema alguno en entablar una conversación contigo.

—Vaya, entonces es bueno que seamos de la misma casa —murmuro la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo, Regulus observaba atentamente a la joven pero su rostro cambio a un de absoluta seriedad—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Es sólo que mi madre se sorprendió de que tu linaje siguiera existiendo —artículo Regulus.

—Si, bueno...hay una historia sumamente larga para responder todo eso —Fingió interés en la carta, aunque en realidad la tenía—. ¿Como funciona eso de una carta "Indespectus"? Nunca había oído hablar de una.

—Bueno, es común que no lo sepas ya que es un método muy antiguo, son cartas consanguíneas —dijo el joven mientras alargaba la mano, Ariana le tendió la carta con un poco de resistencia—. Estas misivas suelen hacerlas miembros longevos, por el estado de este pergamino debe de ser así y seguro que cuando encuentres el contra hechizo podrás leer el contenido, usualmente llevan secretos, herencias o algo que solo debe concernirte.

Regulus volvió a tenderle la carta, Ariana suspiro con resignación pues en caso de que encontrara el hechizo para revelar el contenido no era descendiente de los Peverell, después de un momento en silencio la joven comenzó a lanzar miradas intensas del plato de avena a la carta.

— Merlín, aquí estas —dijo la voz de Marlene después de unos minutos, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella—, pensé que te habías esfumado, llame a tu puerta por diez minutos —entonces la prefecta se percató de la presencia del joven Black—. Buenos días Arcturus.

—Buenos días Marlene —Saludo seriamente Black, este se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente—. Nos vemos más tarde, Ariana.

—Esta bien, gracias por la carta —Se despidió, luego miro a su compañera—. Pensé que tu y Black se llevaban bien, aunque ese saludo...no fue muy afectuoso.

—No somos amigos si a eso te refieres —respondió Marlene—. Hemos crecido en el mismo círculo, ya sabes, por ser sangre limpia y estar en Slytherin, el protocolo es que seamos educados con nuestros semejantes —Ariana asintió—, además, él es un año más joven que nosotras, no hay muchas cosas en común además de eso.

—Entiendo —murmuro Ariana cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, unos metros más haya se encontró con los ojos más oscuros que haya visto, ella quiso sonreír pero al segundo siguiente el chico aparto la vista. Se trataba de Snape.

Aunque para Ariana la compañía de Marlene era algo bueno no podía evitar desear que llegara el inicio de semana, quería asistir a clases y aunque tenía que memorizar fechas, criaturas, hechizos o demás cosas, todo le parecía genial, ser alumno de Hogwarts no se podía comparar con alguna cosa de su verdadero mundo. Sus deseos fueron escuchados aquella tarde, pues Dumbledore la esperaba en su despacho y durante lo que quedo de aquel día el profesor comenzó a instruirla en lo referente a las prácticas básicas de la magia, lo mismo sucedió durante la tarde del domingo. Debido a su emoción olvido mencionar lo sucedido con la carta.

A la mañana siguiente, Ariana se despertó temprano, había dormido lo suficiente aun con el entusiasmo que tenia, encontró a Black aunque sólo pudo saludarlo brevemente antes de que su compañera la llevara al comedor para desayunar, esta vez no recibió ninguna carta o algo extraño cuando llegaron las lechuzas y cuando dio la hora bajaron a las mazmorras.

—Luces emocionada —murmuro Marlene mientras esperaban para entrar a clase.

—Bueno, estoy segura que cada colegio tiene sus métodos de enseñanza —Ariana sonrió acomodándose un mechón—, es solo que siempre me ha gustado pociones, esta clase debe ser diferente

—Supongo, cada clase con los Gryffindor es una competición, así que si… —articulo Marlene mientras sus palabras se perdían, no así su mirada, pues se concentro en un grupo de chicos que recién llegaban, eran leones divertidos, por supuesto, se trataba de los merodeadores, Remus y Sirius encabezaban el grupo, Ariana también los miro y soltó una risita, fue cuando su compañera retomo el hilo de sus palabras— cada clase es diferente.

Ariana se mordió la lengua pues tenía ganas de preguntarle si seguían comportándose con la fama que los caracterizaba. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, primero una barriga y después una cara sonriente con enorme bigote, el profesor busco en la fila cuando su vista se detuvo en ella.

—Buenos días profesor Slughorn, soy Ariana Peverell —cuatro jóvenes le miraron conforme avanzaban, tres merodeadores y una joven pelirroja—. Un placer conocerle.

—El gusto es mío muchachita, Dumbledore me hablo sobre tu caso —dijo Slughorn, su bigote se movía de arriba a abajo al igual que la mirada de este, quien escaneaba o mejor dicho parecía sopesar si era o no interesante—. Pasa, pasa...tendrás que darnos una introducción.

La joven ahogó un gemido, no era especialmente buena hablando en público, ya lo estaba sintiendo, sus manos temblorosas al igual que sus rodillas, la garganta cerrada mientras se secaba al igual que su mente, cuando llego al escritorio guiada por el profesor lanzo una mirada a la única persona que realmente conocía, Marlene.

—Antes de comenzar tal vez algunos de ustedes hayan notado a su compañera durante el fin de semana —Escucho algunos murmullos—, por supuesto al igual que yo deben estar curiosos por información, así que sin más permítanme presentarles a Ariana Peverell.

—Hola —saludo Ariana sin saber que decir, McKinnon alzó ambas cejas, entonces la joven se aclaró la garganta—, bueno...residí en América mientras estudiaba en Salem, pero por razones personales decidí que lo mejor era concluir mis estudios aquí.

—Tu apellido es muy curioso, cuéntanos un poco de el.

—Los Peverell son antiguos señor, de ascendencia noble —Su compañera giro los ojos, un bufido llamo su atención, Ariana sostuvo la mirada hastiada de Sirius Black, aquel gesto la hizo continuar con más valor—. Me gusta estar en Slytherin, es una buena casa, Merlín estuvo en ella, pero lo que realmente me entusiasma es aprender de todo esto, de los diferentes tipos de magia y por supuesto de una clase de la que he escuchado buenos comentarios, sobretodo cuando la lleva un mago tan capaz como es usted profesor.

—Muy bien querida, parece que te has zafado de revelarnos un poco más —artículo el profesor—, pero no hay nadie que mantenga todos sus secretos cuando me propongo desvelarlos, me temo que tendremos que reagruparnos, toma asiento con tu compañera Evans.

Todo cambio, Snape se hizo notar de entre las sombras pues saltó como un resorte ante la mención de la pelirroja, Lily alzó su mano de manera amable para hacerse notar y Ariana deshizo su sonrisa, quiso dar un paso hacia Evans, obedecer al profesor pero aquello era sumamente complicado, no era el hecho de que ahora era una Slytherin y ella Gryffindor o que fingiera que ambas eran de diferente tipo de sangre, el hecho era que la joven madre de Harry no le agradaba, la adulta era diferente, era algo que no se podía explicar, aunque sin duda influían algunas cosas que conocía de la historia entre todos esos personajes.

—Disculpe señor —murmuro dando media vuelta pues el profesor ya tomaba lugar detrás del escritorio—. ¿Podría asignarme otro lugar? Verá, no dudo de las capacidades de Evans pero no me siento muy cómoda con alguien como...preferiría alguien de mi casa.

—¡Vaya! Nunca nadie se negó a trabajar con una de las mejores de esta clase —dijo Slughorn contrariado, después de unos momentos continuo—. Esta bien, no creo que haya algún impedimento si decides tomar asiento con Snape.

-.

Indespectus: Del latín Invisible.

N/A: Y hasta aquí termina la edición de los viejos capítulos que tenia, ahora los que siguen serán completamente nuevos e interesantes. Prometo actualizar una vez a la semana y responder sus comentarios, ya que de eso me inspiro, mil gracias n,n

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
